


Netflix and Chill

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leia tries to resist his charms and manliness, Netflix and Chill, but even Leia can stand that smirk only so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: Han and Leia like to spend their Friday nights at home, on the couch, *not* watching movies together.





	

"Luke and I finally have a free Friday night," Mara mentioned casually. She was slouched in one of the overstuffed chairs on the other side of Leia's desk while Leia scanned through a datapad, their typical Friday lunchtime activity. It gave the women a chance to catch up and make weekend plans that their husbands couldn't object to.

"Exciting. We could do drinks," Leia offered, flicking through a few pieces of correspondence.

"Luke wanted to stay in. Seen any good movies lately?" She asked. "Didn't you say you guys were going to watch ' _Tower of Kamino'?_ Was that any good?" Leia looked up from her work and blinked at her sister-in-law.

"' _Tower of Kamino'?_ No, no, we never watched that," Leia answered quickly, directing her eyes pointedly back to her datapad.

"Really? I thought you said last week that you were going to," Mara said carefully, watching for a reaction. "In fact, you said just a few days ago that you liked the opening scene. Got anything good to share with the class, sister dear?" Mara asked broadly. Leia blushed, feigning deafness for a moment.

"You know, I hear ' _Moon over Takadana'_ is good…" Leia began, but Mara cut in quickly.

"Why didn't you and Han make it through ' _Tower of Kamino',_ Leia?"

"We were otherwise engaged," Leia answered diplomatically.

"Performing a _full systems check_?" Mara asked saucily.

"Yeah, something like that."

"How scandalous. How much do you think I could make if I sold that juicy tidbit to the press?"

"Not nearly enough to cover your medical bills," Leia replied blithely. Mara shrugged.

"Worth a shot. OK, so you didn't make it through ' _Tower of Kamino'._ What else… you said a few weeks ago that you were going to try ' _The Long, Long Freighter'._ How was that, or didn't you make it all the way through that one either?" She teased. Leia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at the wall for a moment, letting Mara draw her own conclusion. "Damn, Leia. Way to go. So what _have_ you made it through, _if any?_ "

"Of _course_ we've made it all the way through a holo. We watched all of…" _nope…_ "There was…" _not that one._ "We saw the end of…" _or not._ "What about…" _definitely no._ Leia's cheeks reddened at that memory. "Okay, never," she answered sheepishly. She and Han worked practically incessantly, so when they took time to relax, neither was really interested in wasting time doing something as frivolous as watching a holofilm. Mara looked incredulously at Leia for a moment.

" _Never?_ I mean, I knew you couldn't keep your hands off each other, and I can't really say I blame you, but _damn,_ Leia." Mara teased. "So what, do you sit at breakfast on Fridays deciding what holo you're gonna suck face to that night?" Leia gave a very unladylike snort in response. _Been peeking through our viewports, Mara?_

"Don't you have younglings to teach?" she asked. Mara sighed and gathered her things.

"Have a nice movie night," Mara said innocently.

"It will be first rate, I'm sure," Leia called after her.

00

"What's on the agenda for tonight, sweetheart?" Han asked, nuzzling her neck. It was very clear to Leia what Han wanted on said agenda as his hands began a methodical descent from her shoulders.

"I thought maybe we'd stay in, watch a holo," she offered, knowing he would probably think she was crazy if she told him she actually intended to _watch_ it.

"Sounds good," Han agreed, settling himself on the couch and reaching to pull Leia onto his lap to begin their…what had Mara called it?...full systems check.

"No, Han. Do you realize we've _never_ watched an entire holo together? _Ever?"_ She almost wished she could have an image of his face at that moment.

" _Sweetheart_ …" he began, his voice as close to begging as Han Solo got while he was fully dressed.

"Just humor me. We'll watch something short and then go to bed, and I can tell Mara we finally made it through a holo all the way. I'll sit over here, and it will be over in no time," she promised.

"Are you actually serious about this?" Han asked, kissing her deeply.

"Yes," she answered adamantly, breaking the kiss. He looked her over from head to toe, as if trying to commit her body to memory before a long time apart. He sighed.

"Alright. But make it short," he demanded. They settled on a holo and Leia made herself comfortable in the armchair, far away from Han. She watched the opening credits and the first few minutes with mild interest, choosing then to watch her husband, instead.

His eyes were fixed on the movie and he seemed to be paying close attention. He had his chin cupped in one hand, his arm leaned on the arm of the couch, looking almost pensive. His thumb was moving absent-mindedly over his jawline. She could hear the faint scrape of his rough skin against the stubble on his chin. She'd watched him shave that morning, similar concentration in his eyes as he'd pulled the razor blade over the skin. She liked watching the scar beneath his lip appear from behind a cloud of shaving foam, liked when he rinsed off the leftover foam and came to her to approve the job. Leia pushed off her blanket as her temperature rose a few degrees.

The scene changed and the main character was outside, standing in the bright sunlight. The light from the holovision glinted off Han's eyes, and Leia happily moved her study of him there. She really did like those eyes. She loved that they were the first things she looked into every morning and the last things she saw every night. She liked that they could see past every barrier she ever erected around herself, having the ability to look deep into her soul. She liked how they would change with his moods. Right now, they were probably a light brown. Leia sighed inwardly. If she were over there, on his lap, in his arms, they'd be a _much_ darker shade of brown. She really _did love_ those eyes. She took a long drink of water, hoping it would help her cool off.

Han ran a hand through his hair and Leia knew that she could probably be standing naked on Hoth right now and still feel flushed all over. She wanted it to be _her_ fingers in his hair.

_Am I seriously getting jealous of him because he can touch his hair right now and I can't?_

_Yes. Yes, I am._

She loved touching it, something she did quite often on a daily basis. In fact, she considered it a small victory when she managed to do it less than five times in a day—while they were kissing didn't count. Leia drained her water glass and went to the kitchen for a refill. She checked the chrono. _20 standard minutes?! Stars! So much for 'it will be over in no time'._ Leia took a few sips of cool water, wondering how she was supposed to walk through the living room, past Han, without jumping on him and kissing him senseless. She could walk around the kaf table, that would buy her some space as well as create a barrier. But she didn't want him to get the idea that she didn't _want_ to be close to him… There was really just _no_ _way_ to avoid it, she decided. No alternative. Simply _no_ _possible_ _way_ to walk past him and _not_ kiss him. Abandoning her glass on the counter, she returned purposefully to the living room.

Han barely glanced at her when she placed herself squarely across his lap and began dragging searing kisses from his earlobe to his mouth.

"'scuze me, sweetheart. I'm trying to watch this," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear in the most delicious way. She crushed his mouth to hers in the open-mouthed, passionate, mind-numbing kiss she'd been craving all day—all week, really. His indifference was belied, however, when he returned her caress with just as much fervor, wrapping her tightly in his arms and pulling her as close as was physically possible.

When they were finally out of air and separated, gasping for breath, Han smirked at her.

"Congrats, Your Worship. This is the furthest we've ever made it into one of these stupid things before you jumped my bones."

"Maybe we can work up to a full-length film," she suggested, pressing kisses firmly into his scruffy jaw.

"No way, sweetheart. This was the worst 20 minutes of my day, and I spent the morning in a briefing with _Dodonna_ ," he captioned, catching her lips with his.

"And here I thought you looked all interested in the story," she teased.

"If _I'd_ been makin' eyes at _you_ , it would have taken another 30 minutes before this happened. Had to be subtle. I saw you over there, watchin' me, so I," he paused for dramatic effect and drew her hand to his jaw, "made you think about how scruffy I am." She shivered as the low timbre of his voice rumbled in her ear. "And my hair," he added. She smiled. "Yeah, I got your number, sweetheart," he teased.

He began kissing her in earnest, allowing his hands to roam. She pushed her hands through his hair and sighed into his lips, knowing that Mara would probably tease her about this come Monday morning. She couldn't find an ounce of indignation anywhere in her body. _I like to kiss my husband; so what?_ When the competition for her attention was between a poorly-made holofilm and Han's mouth, Han would win every time.


End file.
